The Last of the Time Lords
by RhiShezza
Summary: The Doctor always assumed he was the last of the Time Lords. Until he met a boy named Gideon Summerville...Gideon thought the weirdest thing in his life were his overprotective parents. But things are about to get a whole lot stranger when he meets the Doctor. They soon discover Time Lords may not all be gone... (tenth doctor)
1. Chapter 1: Gideon

"Mom, dad, it's time we had a talk," Gideon Summerville announced as he walked in the dining room for breakfast one morning.  
His father, Joseph Summerville put down the newspaper he was reading and frowned at his son. His mother, Sarah Summerville, glanced up from the bacon she was cooking to frown at her son as well.  
Gideon, watching their reactions felt his heart start to beat faster. He almost gave up right there and then. He wanted to retreat back to his room and go back to whatever invention he was working on and pretend he and his best friend, Isaak, haven't spent the last two months discussing this. But he couldn't. He had to tell his parents right here, right now.  
"Well son, spit it out," Mr Summerville said and Gideon realised he'd been staring.  
"Um, well, as we all know, I am turning sixteen soon… and I…"  
"My son… sixteen years old…" Mrs Summerville said dreamily.  
"Yes, well, me and Isaak have been talking about some things."  
"What things?" his dad asked sharply.  
"I was wondering since I am old enough, if I could possibly… um… move in with Isaak?"  
There, he had said it. There was no going back from here.  
Both his parents gaped at him.  
"Absolutely not!" his dad said.  
"Why?"  
"You not even sixteen yet, Gideon. It's out of the question," Gideon's dad said.  
"Gideon, what if something happens to you? We won't be around to bail you out," Mrs Summerville said.  
"Mom, honestly, what could possibly happen to me?" Gideon asked. He thought he saw his mom flinch a little.  
"What about your disability?" Mr Summerville asked.  
"ADHD is hardly to most drastic of disabilities. I'll get on fine."  
"But… Gideon. I understand you want to become independent but the world is dangerous. There are things you don't know about, things that could hurt you. I don't know what we would do if something ever happened to you," Mrs Summerville said, almost fearfully. Mr Summerville folded up his newspaper and took one last sip of his orange juice.  
"I have to go to work. We'll talk about this tonight," he gave Gideon a look of steel. "Don't do anything stupid in the meantime. Honey, the bacon is burning is burning by the way."  
Mrs Summerville shrieked.

Gideon walked along the footpath, _ACDC_ roaring out of his headphones. The sky over London was grey, threatening rain, but Gideon didn't care. He had a lot to think about.  
His parents were weird, eve he could see that. They had always been over protective of him- never giving him much independence in case something bad happened to him.  
When he was 12, Gideon had suffered a car accident and had lost his memory. There was a blank spot in his head where his childhood memories should be. His earliest memories was waking up in hospital.  
Ever since then, he had been home-schooled by his parents. Isaak and Isaak's cousin, Mickey Smith, were the only people he knew outside of his family.  
Apart from playing the electric guitar in Isaak's garage band and having an obsession with _ACDC,_ there wasn't much to Gideon's life.  
He felt like there was something more he could be doing with his life. There was something more out there for him.  
But with his parents, he feared he would never get the chance to go out and find it out.  
Gideon neared Mickey's apartment.  
It was Mickey's birthday and he had invited Gideon over, much to his delight. Anything to escape his parents.  
He knocked on the door and Isaak answered.  
"Gideon! Glad you could make it!" Isaak greeted. Isaak wasn't the brightest crayon in the Crayola box but he was real good on the drums.  
"Glad I could come," Gideon replied. Isaak steered him to the lounge room where Mickey and his girlfriend, Rose Tyler, were seated.  
"Who's this?" Rose asked Isaak.  
"This is my friend, Gideon," Isaak smirked at Rose.  
"Oh. Hi Gideon," Rose said.  
"Hi."  
"Right, so I guess we are all here then. Unless the Doctor is coming?" Mickey pronounced _Doctor_ like it was something distasteful.  
"Nah, he had some stuff to do," Rose replied.  
"Who's the Doctor?" Gideon asked out of curiosity.  
"My travelling companion," Rose said. Gideon didn't know a lot about Rose Tyler aside from the fact that Mickey complained that she travelled a lot. Apparently that was causing a rift in their relationship.  
"Gideon are you listening to me?" Isaak said.  
"Hmm, what?"  
"I was asking you about how your conversation with your parents went."  
"Oh. Not too well," he said. Isaak rolled his eyes.  
"Typical- your parents are way, way over-protective. Dude, you're turning sixteen- you don't have to do what they say."  
"Yes, but, I don't want to upset them. I don't even have a job yet."  
"Your parents won't let you get a job," Isaak pointed out and Gideon sighed.  
"Your parents sound really strict," Rose said. Gideon didn't even realise she was listening to him and Isaak talk.  
"A little bit, I guess. But they are only trying to protect me," Gideon replied.  
"Protect you from what?" Rose asked. Before Gideon could answer, there was a knock on the door.  
Isaak went to answer.  
"I betcha that's the bloody Doctor…" Mickey groaned.  
"What's so bad about the Doctor?" Gideon asked as a rather tall man wearing a suit and hair that defied gravity walked into Mickey's living room.  
"Doctor!" Rose greeted, smiling.  
"Hello Ricky!" the man said, giving him a sly grin.  
"You weren't invited, Doctor, and it's Mickey," Mickey said.  
"Aw, well, I Rose told me you were turning twenty-one, and I couldn't stopping by to say 'hi'," the Doctor said, still grinning. Gideon watched the Doctor with interest. The Doctor seemed to notice Gideon and Isaak for the first time.  
"Hello, and who might you two be?"  
"This is my young cousin, Isaak and his friend, Gideon Summerville," Mickey sighed.  
"Hello Isaak," the Doctor said, shaking Isaak's hand. He turned to Gideon and that was when the whispering began.  
At first it was barely audible in Gideon's head, but the whispers grew louder… and louder…and louder until they were shouting in Gideon's head.  
"What is that?!" Gideon shouted, covering his ears. The whispers continued.  
"Gideon, are you all right?" The Doctor asked, sly smile gone from his face.  
"Can't you hear them? The whispers… they are so loud!"  
"I can't hear anything," the Doctor said seriously.  
"Are you kidding me?!"  
"Gideon, I can't hear anything. I think it is all in your head. You need to calm down," the Doctor said.  
All of a sudden, the whispers stopped. Silence echoed through Gideon's head.  
"Are you alright?" the Doctor asked cautiously.  
"Yes, I think so."  
"What where they saying, the whispers?" the Doctor asked.  
"I… I can't remember. They were calling my name, over and over again, and something about… about…time"  
Gideon scrunched up his face, but it was like trying to remember a dream as it slithered slowly away.  
"I can't remember."  
The Doctor raised an eyebrow.  
"Are you OK?" Isaak asked.  
"Yes, no, I don't know. I think I had better go home," Gideon said, feeling slightly dizzy.  
"I think you had better," the Doctor said. For the first time, Gideon gazed into the Doctor's eyes. His face was young, but his eyes were old. They told stories of experience and worlds beyond. His eyes… so strange, and yet somewhat familiar. And in the Doctor's eyes, Gideon saw that the Doctor too, was gazing at Gideon like he felt they should know each other. Their fate was tied together. Something was going to happen, Gideon knew it and the Doctor knew it. Something was going to change.  
But for the better or for the worse, neither knew.


	2. Chapter 2: Whispers

_In his dream, the sky was red and a magnificent city loomed in the distance- a city that could never possibly exist on Earth. A mountain range reached for the sky far, far away, the second sun lighting them up blue.  
That was how he knew he wasn't on Earth anymore. Nothing on Earth could be this beautiful.  
And yet… the air was tinged with sadness that told him this planet no longer could, or ever will exist.  
The whispers would come soon. They followed him everywhere, in every dream. He could never escape them. He could hear them now.  
'Open it,' they whispered. 'Open it and discover yourself.'  
'Never forget… open it… discover yourself… never forget… what you really are… find it… open it…  
The whispers filled his head, threatening to overwhelm him. Suddenly, he knew what planet this was. A single thought entered his dream, a single thought. He dared himself to say the name of this forgotten planet. He opened his mouth-_

"Gallifrey!" Gideon yelled, rousing himself from his sleep. He opened his eyes and nearly jumped out of his pyjamas as he discovered he was no longer in his bed. He was standing in front of his bedroom door. It took him a few moments to realise he was holding something. Switching on the light, Gideon was frightened to discover he was holding a knife. But what scared him more was what was on the back of his door.  
In his sleep, Gideon had etched out symbols in the back of his door. Circular symbols that Gideon felt like he should know… but didn't. They were calved out all over his door.  
Gideon cursed out loud and dropped the knife. He backed away from the door. Needless to say, Gideon would not be getting any more sleep that night.

"I heard noises last night," Mr Summerville said at breakfast the next day. Gideon glanced at his father with tired eyes.  
"Just chasing after a spider," he lied.  
"A spider?"  
"A big one."  
"Right," Mr Summerville said, raising an eyebrow. Gideon sighed to himself. He considered telling his parents about his weird sleep walking event last night, the weird dreams of being on another planet or the mysterious whispers that plagued him every now and again. He decided against telling them. They would fret and worry about him and Gideon didn't want that happening. He needed help, but not the help his parents could provide.  
The whispers… the dreams… the sleep walking… had all started ever since Gideon had met the Doctor.  
Gideon doubted it was the Doctor's fault, but something was telling Gideon that the Doctor could help him.  
But first things first, Gideon had to actually find the Doctor.

Mickey was surprised to open his apartment door to find Gideon standing there.  
"Hello Gideon."  
"Hey Mickey. I need a favour," Gideon said.  
"What favour? You've never asked me for anything before," Mickey asked.  
"I need to find the Doctor."  
"Oh no you don't! Rose is already involved with him. I don't need you thrown in with the mix. Do you know what your parents would do to me if something happened?" Mickey said quickly.  
"Come on Mickey, help a brother out. I just need to ask the Doctor a few questions."  
"Absolutely not!"  
"Please!"  
"No!"  
"Let's make a deal."  
"No wa- wait, what?"  
"Let's make a deal," Gideon said. Mickey narrowed his eyes suspiciously.  
"I'll keep the Doctor busy. I'll keep the Doctor busy all day," Gideon said.  
"Yeah, so?"  
"Since the doctor will be busy with _me_ , it'll give you the opportunity to spend time with _Rose_. You tell me where I can find the Doctor and I will keep him away from Rose. Doesn't that sound awesome?"  
Mickey stared at Gideon for a few seconds.  
"You know, you're quite smart. I never realised that," he said finally.  
"What, you hear ADHD and think I'm not clever? Do we have a deal or not?" Gideon asked firmly.  
"Yeah, OK, Deal," Mickey said reluctantly. "I hope you know what you are doing."  
Both boys shook hands, sealing the deal.

An hour later, Rose and the Doctor entered Mickey's apartment. They stopped when they saw Gideon and Micky sitting in the lounge room.  
"Hello again," the Doctor said.  
"Hi," said Gideon.  
"What's this about?" Rose asked.  
"Well, Gideon here wants to ask the Doctor a few things, and you and I are overdue for a date," Mickey said, trying to be charming.  
"Hang on a sec, what questions?" Rose asked, not impressed. Gideon looked straight at the Doctor in his ancient looking eyes.  
"The Whispers," he said. The Doctor looked at Gideon with open curiosity.  
"Run along and play with Rickey, Rose. I think me and the boy need to be alone," the Doctor said.  
"Your being really weird," she told Gideon and the Doctor.  
"If it's all the same to you, I think the boy has something important to say," the Doctor said.  
"Come on Rose," Mickey insisted.  
"Fine," Rose said. She and Mickey turned to leave.  
"Oh and Doctor?" Mickey said. "Don't bring Gideon into your madness."

"So, when did the Whispers start?" the Doctor asked Gideon as they walked along the pathway.  
"When I first saw you. Now they won't stop. They scream at me in my sleep and linger on the edge of my hearing when I'm awake," Gideon said grimly.  
"And what do these whispers want?" the Doctor asked.  
"I don't know. Something about finding something? Not forgetting what I really am? They are really vague."  
"After you left Mickey's party the other day, Isaak told me you had been involved in a car crash when you were younger. A car crash that left you with amnesia," the Doctor said.  
"Yeah. I can't remember anything of my childhood."  
"Are you sure? Twelve years of your life completely wiped clean? With no side effects? You didn't have to learn how to talk or walk again?"  
"No."  
"Interesting."  
"Do you have any idea what the whispers are, Doctor?" Gideon asked.  
"I'm not sure exactly. It sounds like your subconsciousness is trying to tell you something. Possibly, it relates back before you lost your memory. I might need to take a closer look," the Doctor said.  
"That's not all," Gideon murmured.  
"No? Whispers are plaguing your mind, what could be worse?" the Doctor said brightly.  
"I'll show you," Gideon said as they neared Gideon's apartment.  
"Do I have to meet your parents?" the Doctor asked.  
"No. My dad's at work and my mum's visiting relatives in Cardiff. We are on our own for a bit." Gideon pulled out his apartment key.  
"Tell me more about your parents," the Doctor said as they made their way to Gideon's room.  
"What's there to tell? They are over-protective. They don't want me to get a job in case I hurt myself, they are currently fretting about the day I move out, I was home-schooled in case I got bullied and it took them a whole year before they started to trust Isaak enough for me to sleep over."  
"That feels a bit off," the Doctor commented.  
"They have been like that ever since the car accident," Gideon said simply.  
"You didn't know them before you were twelve, Gideon. How do you know you were in a car crash? How do you know they are even your parents?" the Doctor said, almost frantically.  
"Don't be silly- of course they are my parents," Gideon protested.  
"Do you have a birth certificate?" the Doctor asked.  
"My parents have it. Anyway, I didn't bring you here to talk about them."  
"What did you want to show me?" the Doctor asked.  
"This," Gideon said, opening his bedroom door. It took the Doctor awhile to find it, but when he did, his mouth dropped open in shock. On his walls were drawings of that planet that kept appearing in Gideon's dreams.  
Gallifrey.  
"No, it can't be." He looked at Gideon for answers.  
"You recognise my drawings?" Gideon asked.  
"Yes, that's Gallifrey, my home planet-" the Doctor realised he had said too much.  
"Your home planet? Are you saying you're not from Earth?" Gideon asked quietly. The Doctor nodded.  
"I'm from Gallifrey. Your drawings capture my home perfectly."  
"You're an alien," Gideon said, amazed. He suddenly wondered where Rose 'travelled' with the Doctor.  
"But I don't understand. Gallifrey was destroyed ages ago. You're a human. How could you have seen Gallifrey?" The Doctor was clearly puzzled.  
"I keep seeing it in my dreams. I can't believe it. Gallifrey is a real place?"  
The Doctor nodded. Gideon pondered over this for a few seconds.  
"There is something else, Doctor. I have been sleep walking." Gideon closed his bedroom door and took down an _ACDC_ poster that he had put over the carvings to hide it from his parents. The circular symbols were exposed and once again, the Doctor's mouth dropped open.  
"That's… that doesn't make sense!" he yelled. He turned Gideon. "Do you know what this is? Do you know what you have done?!"  
Shocked by the Doctor's reaction, Gideon shook his head.  
"This is the written language of Gallifrey. How did you- a human- manage to write this? I haven't seen this for ages!"  
"But what does it mean?" Gideon asked.  
"It says _Remember who you are_." The Doctor turned looked at Gideon.  
"I could be wrong, but I think your subconsciousness is trying to tell you something. Somehow, for some reason, you are linked to Gallifrey, and I'm pretty sure it has to do with your amnesia." The Doctor was getting really excited. Gideon felt like he was in deep. What the hell was he doing, dreaming of a planet that he had never seen and writing in a language he didn't understand? What did all of this mean? And who was the Doctor?  
"Gideon, I want you to relax," the Doctor said suddenly. He took a step towards Gideon. Alarm shot through Gideon.  
"What are you doing?"  
"I'm going to look through your mind. I need you to stay calm."  
"Look through my mind? What for?!"  
The Doctor grabbed Gideon's shoulders.  
"Listen to me. I want to find out what is going on just as much as you. Let me help you," the Doctor said. He looked Gideon steely in the eyes.  
"OK," said Gideon.  
"Right, I need you to relax."  
Gideon took a deep breath as the Doctor placed his hands on Gideon's head and closed his eyes. Gideon closed his eyes as well. At first, he didn't feel anything. Just when he was wondering whether the Doctor was just a nutcase, he felt a presence in his mind.  
It was him.  
The Doctor.  
Going through his thoughts, his memories, his very being.  
Eventually, the Doctor retreated back into his mind. Gideon opened his eyes to find the Doctor looking at him with interest.  
"You are 100% a human. Except for…"  
"Except for what?"  
"There is a certain tinge to your cells. Something that doesn't make sense. You are human, and yet, I sense Gallifreyan. Another thing, your memories only go back as far as age twelve."  
"The amnesia, remember?" Gideon reminded him.  
"That wasn't amnesia, Gideon. It's like that's when your life began. When you were twelve."  
"Who the hell are you?!" came the voice of Gideon's mother. She stood in the doorway.  
"Uh oh," the Doctor. Reaching into his coat he pulled out a wallet with a blank piece of paper on it.  
"I'm Detective Inspector Smith-"  
"Get away from Gideon! Get out of my house!" Mrs Summerville yelled. She could be a scary woman when she wanted to be.  
"Leaving!" the Doctor said quickly, dashing out of the house. Mrs Summerville turned to Gideon.  
"You are in so much trouble, Gideon."


	3. Chapter 3: The Watch and the Key

After a two hour long lecture by both his parents, he was sent to his room, grounded for a month. No computer, no going out and seeing Isaak, no band practise and worst of all, no ACDC.  
Lying on his bed, Gideon thought about what the Doctor had said. He did not know what all of it meant. What did the Doctor mean that some part of him was Gallifreyan? It didn't make any sense.  
He listened as his parents went to bed.  
 _How do you know they are even your parents?_  
The Doctor's words kept repeating themselves in Gideon's brain. It didn't make sense that they wouldn't be, but Gideon had started to wonder. Something felt off.  
There was one sure way of finding out the truth once and for all.  
He had to look for his birth certificate.

Gideon waited an hour in his room after his parents went to bed. Opening his door quietly, he tip-toed to his parents door which was half open. Pausing to listen, he noted that they were both snoring. He switched on his small LED flashlight and crept into his parents room.  
He paused to think of where they could possibly keep his birth certificate. He silently crossed the room to the dresser drawer. As quietly as possible, he looked through all the draws. While he found plenty of clothes, there wasn't any sign of the certificate. Next, he tried the draws in his parent's bedside table. Still nothing.  
Mentally cursing himself, Gideon didn't know what to do next until his eyes fell upon the cupboard. Resolving that this would be the last place he looked before he gave up, Gideon opened the cupboard, wincing as it creaked. Fortunately, his parents didn't wake. Inside, clothes were hanging up. There were shoes at the bottom. Feeling around at the top shelf, his fingers touched something.  
A tingle went up his arm.  
Grabbing it, Gideon discovered it was an envelope. It felt bulky- it obviously did not contain a letter. He shone the flashlight at it.  
Gideon's name was written on the envelope.  
He heard his mother stir.  
Gideon quickly shut the cupboard door, turned off the flashlight and tip-toed as fast as he could to his room.  
He dived under the blankets and turned on the flashlight.  
His name was written on the envelope in pen. What was this? What were his parents keeping from him?  
There was only one way to find out.  
Digging his fingernails in, Gideon tore the paper. Inside the envelope was a fob watch and a key. Gideon frowned as he turned the fob watch around to look at the front. There were engravings on the front that looked suspiciously Gallifreyan. The key looked like an ordinary key. It was the watch that drew Gideon. It sang to him, daring him to open the watch. The Whispers were back in his head, and they too were telling him to open it.  
Gideon sensed that this was what the Whispers had wanted him to find- the watch and the key. The Watch wanted to be opened. With shaking hands, Gideon started to open it. Inside was his destiny.  
Was he ready for it?  
Oh yes.

The Doctor was fixing a switch in the TARDIS when he heard someone knocking on the TARDIS doors. Thinking it might be Rose, the Doctor put down his hammer and Sonic Screwdriver and went to open the TARDIS doors. But it wasn't Rose who had knocked.  
"Gideon?" the Doctor said in surprise. The boy was standing outside the TARDIS. He was clutching his chest, looking like he was in pain. Something was seriously wrong- the Doctor could sense it.  
"Remember…when… you said… that some part… of me… was… Gallifreyan?"  
"Gideon, what this about?" The Doctor asked.  
"Well… I think… I found it…"  
The Doctor stepped backwards in alarm as Gideon's body erupted in a golden light.  
"What?!" the Doctor yelped. The golden light faded and Gideon collapsed into unconsciousness.  
Pulling out his stethoscope, the Doctor approached Gideon, his hearts beating quickly. He placed it on the left side of the boy's chest and listened. He could hear Gideon's heart beating weakly. Holding his breath, the Doctor place the stethoscope on the right side. The weak beat of another heart echoed in the Doctor's ears.  
There was no doubt about it.  
Gideon was a Time Lord.


	4. Chapter 4: Band Practise

Gideon didn't know where he was when he first opened his eyes. A normal ceiling, a normal bed with normal blankets and a normal pillow propped under his head. But this room was far from normal, he could sense it.  
Gideon tried to sit up and was rewarded when his head swam in dizziness.  
"Don't strain yourself," came a familiar voice. The Doctor stood at the door, his expression carefully guarded.  
"Where am I?" Gideon asked.  
"In the sick bay of my TARDIS," the Doctor replied.  
"What's a TARDIS?"  
"Somewhere safe," the Doctor said edgily.  
"What happened?"  
"Don't you remember?"  
"No, I…" then it all came rushing back.  
 _Gideon opening the watch… The mysterious energy filling him up… changing him… changing him into…  
_ The Doctor watched as Gideon's eyes widened.  
"Ah, so you _do_ remember. Do you know what you are Gideon?" the Doctor asked.  
"No, Doctor, please tell me what's going on." Gideon was getting really scared. The Doctor looked at Gideon sympathetically.  
"Gideon, you are a Time Lord. Just like me."  
"No I'm not! I'm human. I want to go home! Take me home, Doctor!" Gideon shouted, sitting up. But he sat up too quickly and a wave of dizziness shot through his head.  
"I told you not to strain yourself and I can't take you home. You've spent so long as a human that your cells aren't stable. There's energy looping through your body. You may experience some unusual effects before it settles."  
"I don't care. I am a perfectly normal human being. Take me home," Gideon insisted. The Doctor gave him a look like he was addressing a dim-witted child.  
"If you're human, Gideon, then how do you explain having two hearts, superior senses and various other things not normally associated with human beings?"  
"I don't have two hearts."  
"Yes you do. You know you do."  
The Doctor was right. Gideon could feel that he had two hearts. He no longer felt human. That scared him. What happens if he was no longer Gideon? He knew who he was as a human, but who was he as a Time Lord?  
"Doctor," Gideon said softly. "Please take me home."  
The Doctor sighed.  
"Alright. But I'm telling you, you're not human. You'll come back to me eventually once you realise how much you don't fit in with the humans. Until then… enjoy your ignorance," the Doctor said a little harshly. He reached over to Gideon and pressed his hands against his head.  
"What are you doing?" Gideon asked. He panicked when he felt the Doctor in his mind again. That panic was short-lived as the Doctor told him to go to sleep.  
And so he slept.

Gideon woke up in his bed, in his room, in his house, extremely disorientated. What had happened? Had he dreamed up his encounter with the Doctor? Gideon felt his chest.  
Two hearts.  
It was true after all.  
There was a knock on his door and Gideon realised that it was sunlight. How long had Gideon been gone?  
His mom came in Gideon's room carrying the phone.  
"Sorry for interrupting your sleep-in honey, but Isaak wants to know if you're coming to band practise this afternoon. I know your still grounded but I think I can allow you this one exception."  
Gideon almost laughed. After all the weird stuff that had been happening, something as normal as band practise was hilarious.  
"Yeah sure," Gideon told his mom.  
"Make sure he's home by seven," Mrs Summerville said sternly into the phone.

Isaak's band was made up of five people. Isaak played the drums and Gideon was on the electric guitar (he could also play acoustic). Then there was Codi, who played the bass, Eric who played a keyboard and Manny who could use a tambourine and play the electric guitar. Sometimes Eric's older brother, Eddy, came along and played the saxophone but that was only when he wasn't working. Codi was the only girl in the group but she held her own against the boys.  
Gideon was the last one to arrive at the garage owned by Isaak's dad. Isaak had some news to tell the band.  
"Hey guys, guess what!"  
"What?" Eric asked.  
"My older cousin owns a bar in the city. His bar is holding a Rock and Roll themed night called 'Old Timer Rock'. He had a band playing for him that night but they cancelled out on him. So now he has asked us to play for him!" Isaak said excitedly.  
"Say what?" Gideon asked.  
"Wow, that is so cool!" Manny said.  
"Whoa, slow down boys. You are forgetting something," Codi said, ever the thinker.  
"What could we possibly have forgotten?" Isaak said smugly.  
"Do we have to sing?"  
"Yes."  
"We don't have anyone who can do vocals," Codi said. The smile dropped from Isaak's face.  
"Um, good point actually," Isaak said uncertainly.  
"Well, that's simple. Can anybody here sing?" Eric asked. Everyone looked uncomfortable. There was an awkward silence that lasted a minute until Gideon thought to himself _what the hell_ and plugged his guitar into the amp. He strung a familiar tune and started to sing.

 _'_ _Just take them old records of the shelf  
I'll sit and listen to 'em by myself  
Today's music ain't got the same soul  
I like that old time rock 'n roll'_

Everybody's mouth drop open as Gideon continued to sing, revving up his guitar.  
"Where the heck did he learn to sing?" Isaak asked.  
"No idea, but I'm joining him!" Codi wooped. She whipped out her bass guitar and joined Gideon for the chorus.

' _Still like that old time rock'n' roll  
That kind of music just soothes the soul  
I reminisce about the days of old  
With that old time rock 'n' roll'_

Eventually, they all started playing their instruments, with Gideon and Codi singing perfectly. Once they had finished, Gideon looked around each of the band members and smiled as he felt a sense of belonging. Human or not, his group would forever accept him. Gideon swore to himself he would never let them down.  
However impossible that may become.  
Gideon frowned. He could have sworn he felt a presence in his mind. Almost as if the Doctor was still there…

From his TARDIS, the Doctor quickly retreated out of Gideon's mind. That was close. If the Doctor had been in there a few more seconds Gideon would have discovered him. The Doctor knew being in his mind without Gideon's permission was unacceptable. But he had no choice- he needed to keep an eye on the boy. He was one of the very last Time Lords and he wasn't getting away from the Doctor that easily.


	5. Chapter 5: Finding his TARDIS

The band practised for weeks. They had ten songs they needed to learn off by heart and only two months to do so. Throughout that time, the Doctor remained lingering in Gideon's thoughts. He was confident that given time, Gideon would come back to the Doctor to learn how to be a Time Lord.  
Rose noticed that the Doctor was distracted at the best of times and he seldom went on any adventures anymore. But the Doctor couldn't tell Rose that Gideon was a Time Lord- the less people who knew the safer Gideon would be.  
Then one day, it happened- Gideon came back to the Doctor.  
That was the day Gideon decided to be a Time Lord.

It started with the key. The key that had been in the envelope with the watch that had changed Gideon's life. Gideon was seated at his desk staring at it, wondering why it was so important. It looked like an ordinary key. But the watch had looked ordinary too. As Gideon stared at it, it did something not-so-ordinary. The key started to glow a golden light.  
Gideon was so surprised that he nearly fell backwards on his chair.  
"Whoa," he said, staring at it. He picked it up and looked at it closely. Yep, it was glowing. Gideon carefully picked it up. Getting up out of his seat, he walked towards his bed. The key stopped glowing. Gideon frowned. What was the point of glowing?  
Sighing, he returned the key to his desk. It started to glow again.  
"Make up your mind!" Gideon shouted. He grabbed the key and spun around to go sit on his bed. As he did so, the key stopped glowing. A thought nagged at Gideon's mind. He aimed the key in the direction of his desk and the key started glowing again. But when he aimed it away from his desk, it stopped glowing.  
That was it then- the key wanted Gideon to go in that direction. Grabbing his blue hoodie, Gideon ran outside.

The key's light led Gideon to a warehouse along one of the wharfs.  
Gideon frowned. Why would the key lead him here?  
He walked over to the roller-door of the warehouse and tried the key in the lock.  
It didn't fit.  
He almost threw the key away in frustration when he heard a familiar voice.  
"Need a hand with that?"  
"Doctor?" Gideon gasped, spinning around. There was the Doctor standing there with that cocky smile, the hair that defied gravity and the sideburns that defied nature.  
"How did you know I would be here, Doctor?" Gideon asked suspiciously. The Doctor shrugged.  
"Call it Time Lord Premonition."  
"Yeah, sure," Gideon replied, still not convinced. He tried the key again in the lock.  
"It's no use- the key won't open it," Gideon said flatly.  
"I can help with that." The Doctor pulled something out of his pocket.  
"What's that?"  
"A sonic screwdriver."  
The Doctor waved the screw driver over the lock and Gideon heard a _click_ as it unlocked.  
"See? Easy as. It's Time Lord Technology- don't know how you live without it," The Doctor said, opening up the roller-door.  
It was dark inside the warehouse until the Doctor waved his screwdriver around and the lights came on, revealing what had been storing in the warehouse for many, many years.  
Both the Doctor and the Gideon's mouth dropped open.  
"Well, I wasn't expecting this," the Doctor gaped.  
In front of them was a silver cylinder with some sort of opening in the front.  
"But… that's impossible!" The Doctor sputtered.  
"What is it?" Gideon asked.  
"A TARDIS."  
"A what?"  
"Time And Relative Dimension In Space."  
"That's supposed to make sense to me?"  
"It's a Time Machine."  
"Like in Back to the Future?"  
"Like Back to the Future, except cooler."  
"An actual time machine?"  
"Yep-puh."  
"And it's mine."  
"Ye- wait what?" the Doctor whipped his head around to look at Gideon.  
"It's mine. I have the key to it," Gideon said, holding up the key which was glowing brighter than ever.  
The Doctor snatched the key right out of Gideon's hand.  
"Hey! That's mine!" Gideon snapped.  
"I don't think so. As I recall, you believe you're a human. Can't have a human piloting Time Lord Technology, _especially_ a Time Machine- who know what paradoxes you will start?"  
"But I am a Time Lord. Look! I have two hearts! That TARDIS belongs to me, Doctor!"  
"There's more to being a Time Lord than having two hearts. On Gallifrey, you would train for years at the Academy before even _glimpsing_ a TARDIS. Until you learn how to be a Time Lord and learn the strict rules of time travel, you are not going anywhere near this TARDIS. I suppose I could teach you how be Time Lord… but hey, last time we talked, you were quite insistent on pretending to be human."  
He was being goaded, Gideon could tell. The Doctor wanted nothing better than to teach Gideon the Gallifreyan ways.  
Gideon blinked. How did he know that?  
Gideon looked longingly at the TARDIS. He was a Time Lord, and something in his blood was calling him to the TARDIS. He couldn't fight this anymore. He was an alien, he didn't belong among the humans.  
It was funny but Gideon could  
"Alright Doctor, you win. Teach me. Teach me how to be a Time Lord."


End file.
